vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Hand
|-|Master Hand= |-|Master Core = |-|Master Fortress = Summary Master Hand is a hand-like entity who acts as the main recurring boss in the Super Smash Bros. universe. He appears at Final Destination as the final boss of the 1P Game in Super Smash Bros and of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4. The player must defeat him by bringing his HP down to 0. Master Hand's left hand counterpart, Crazy Hand, was introduced in Melee. Despite appearing in all four games of the series, considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of sufficient official explanations. However, he is known as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. ''universe, and in ''Brawl as the master of the World of Trophies. His trophy info in Brawl implies that he does not use his full power against the smashers, and merely toys with them for his own enjoyment. As seen in Super Smash Bros 4, it is possible that his true power is actually Master Core, however there is little to no information about the relation between the two. He is only playable in the games through hacking, though in Melee he is also playable via a glitch. Powers and Stats Tier: '3-A', possibly Low 2-C '''| Unknown', likely higher '''Name: '''Master Hand '''Origin: 'Super Smash Bros. Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Creator of the Smash Bros. universe, Master of the World of Trophies '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, True Flight, Life Creation, Elemental Manipulation, reality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, can copy powers as Master Core Attack Potency: 'Universe level', possibly Universe level+ '''(Created the Smash Bros. universe and pulled its fighters from other universes. When he is killed, the universe ceases to exist.) | '''Unknown, likely higher (Master Hand losing control and becoming Master Core causes Crazy Hand, who is his equal, to flee) Speed: Unknown, likely MFTL+ (Can easily keep up with fighters such as Sonic, Meta Knight, and Samus. Can fly past the distance of numerous solar systems within seconds.) | Unknown, likely higher Range: 'Several hundred meters with projectiles, Universal with reality warping 'Durability: 'Universe level', possibly Universe level+ (Was canonically only defeated by Tabuu, and even then he survived.) | Unknown, likely higher Stamina: 'Very high | Seemingly limitless 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift super heavyweights such as Bowser) | Far higher (Can effortlessly lift the entirety of Final Destination before tossing it back down) Striking Strength: Unknown '''(Consistently able to send enemies flying with the flick of a finger) | likely higher '''Weaknesses: Master Hand seems to often hold back the full extent of its power | Its degree of sentience is unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques -'Big Swipe: '''Swipes self quickly. -'''Dual Poke: '''Pokes the air twice, having more power the second time. -'''Finger Bullet: '''Fires one to three bullets from his fingers. -'''Finger Drill: '''Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. -'''Finger Walk: '''Walks to an enemy and flicks them. Has fire involved in some cases. -'''Floor Sweep: '''Sweeps across length of the area. -'''Flying Punch: '''Flies in from behind to punch. -'''Flying Slap: '''Flies in from behind to slap. -'''Jetstream: '''Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. -'''Power Punch: '''Punches the opponent with electricity. -'''Side Punch: '''Flies from side to side in a punch. -'''Laser Nail: '''Shoots several lasers downward. -'''Reverse Throw: '''Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. -'''Squeeze: '''Squeezes the opponent. -'''Tri-Poke: '''Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. -'''Vertical Throw: '''Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. -'''Fake-Out Slap: '''Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. -'''Fireball Blitz: '''Squeezes and destroys a large fireball, causing smaller fireballs to fly. -'''Icy Wind:' Spins around, creating a powerful wind with freezing ice cubes. -'Platform Dealer: '''Throws several platforms that rise upward. -'''Sleeper Grab: '''Squeezes the opponent to sleep. -'''Snapper: '''Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground. -'''Toss Grab: '''Throws the opponent to the side '''Key: Master Hand | Master Core' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Crossover Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Fighting Game Characters